Rocky Watches a Race (Aftermath)
(It's been a long time. Rocky had to stay in the hospital longer than expected. They still can't quite figure out his sudden change in what he likes to watch. However, a special visitor (the very writer of the story preceding this; me) may be able to return him to his sports-loving self) Marshall: Let's go see Rocky... we haven't been there in some time Chase: OK... but can I bring someone? Marshall: Who? Chase: You'll see. (calls me up) Listen, could you stop by our local hospital? I feel like... I need outside help, and you seem to share his likes and dislikes. You're the only one I can rely on for this Reece: (on phone) Sure thing; what's wrong with Rocky though? Chase: You'll believe it when you see it Reece: (on phone) Oh boy, I don't think I'm gonna like what I see... Please tell me it isn't, of all things, soap operas Chase: How did you-- Reece: (on phone Lucky guess. On my way now Chase: I've arranged for Rubble to take you to Rocky's hospital room once you arrive. Bring whatever might be necessary Reece: (on phone) Got it. (At the hospital) Rocky: Oh, Laura, Greg's so wrong for you... you shoulda jumped on Frank when you had the chance. (Remember, Rocky was so devastated that his choice of TV programming changed within 15 minutes. I didn't suffer the same changes... but I'm still a little torn up about it) God, I can't wait to get out of this place. Now what's for lunch? Rubble: So, you're the one Chase was talking about Reece: Yep. Let's go; Rocky isn't getting any better by himself Rubble: Before we go... what can I call you? No one gave me a name, real or otherwise Reece: I'm Reece... but I'm known around the internet by the name ReeceHW2003 Rubble: Where have I heard that name before... OH MY GOD, IT'S HIM! You haven't happened to get an ancient weapon in Monster Hunter Tri, have you? Reece: (sigh) I guess there's no use hiding it anymore. Yes, at 6:30 PM on October 16th, I received a Worn Greatsword from my first ancientshard, from my first run. The following afternoon, 24 hours later, I get the worst news of my life: Dan Wheldon's death. I'm not even sure how these 2 events went hand-in-hand Rubble: I knew it. Well, I can't turn you away now. Let's go! (With essentials packed, I set off to make Rocky feel even a little better. Marshall and the others are also heading that way) Marshall: Who were you talking to? Chase: A friend. That's all you need to know Marshall: C'mon, Chase, who was it? Chase: (sigh) You know who got his ancient weapon, right? Marshall: (gasp) NO. The same guy?! Chase: Yep... it turns out he goes by the name ReeceHW2003 online Skye: Yep, it is. Unbelievable, the same person who set Fate's Wheel in motion for Dan Wheldon, is going to help Rocky. What kind of world do we live in? Chase: Beats me. All I know is you can't change the past Rubble: Hey, Reece, do you know the score of the BCS Championship game? Reece: Alabama has beaten LSU 21-0. Rubble: Aw man! I had $700 on LSU! Reece: Really? I had $1600 on Alabama. Guess who's rich? Rubble: Oh no! (Just then...) Reece: Stop! It's that rock! Rubble: Ankle-Sprain Rock... Reece: I'm gonna throw this thing out of the way of everyone! (With the power of Toronto Blue Jays pitcher Marcus Stroman, I launch that rock 145 yards... straight into the bathroom where a man is washing his hands. The rock hits him in the head) Man: Ow! What the heck was that?! That was at LEAST 105mph if it was thrown... (becomes unconscious) Rabbit: What the?! What happened to you?! (Races over to the hospital) Reception desk clerk: Why is that bat unconscious? (The rabbit hands the clerk the rock that beaned the man in the head... just as I enter the building. Oh what serendipity... NOT!) Rabbit: Hey! Did you throw this rock? Reece: I did. However, I had (and still have) no intention to harm anyone Rabbit: Then you're responsible for this bat's hospital bill. Hope you're rich. Reece: I just won a 20:1 BCS Championship bet for $1700 with a $500 Shutout Bonus. My winnings should be about $175,500 Rabbit: I'm gonna take $10,000 as hospital bill collateral Reece: And how much is Rocky's bill? Clerk: Assuming you can get him to leave today... $47,000 Reece: That's one expensive pup Rabbit: Nuh-uh Rocky: (sigh) I need some sleep now... (quickly falls asleep) (For the next 2 hours, the rabbit and I have various arguments. That wakes Rocky up... and he's mad) Rocky: Will you two kindly SHUT UP? I'm trying to get some sleep over here! Reece: Sorry... Hey... you're Rocky, right? Chase sent me over here Rocky: Chase sent you? I don't believe you Reece: Well, whether you believe me or not, Chase wanted me to make you feel better. I heard about the whole "soap opera" thing Rocky: And just how are you going to make me feel better? Reece: Simple; I'm going to turn on the thing you, up until the whole Dan Wheldon crash thing, loved to watch Rocky: Okay... this better work though Reece: Don't worry. By the way, I paid off your hospital bill. The one day I pick a #2 team... and I win over $175,000. My luck defies time and space Rocky: I was gonna take care of it! Reece: Whatever... (goes to Rocky's hospital room and turns on a hockey game) This should be your favorite sport (20 minutes later) Rocky: It actually worked! Now if you excuse me, I'm heading home. And I'm NOT turning on soap operas Reece: (laughs) Glad to hear it. Say... have you ever seen my car collection? Rocky: No... I don't think I-- (I show Rocky my collection) 150 cars?! Reece: Yep. It's taken years to get these cars Rocky: Well, I'm heading home. I definitely hope we meet again Reece: Same here, Rocky. Same here (It took my help, but Rocky is back to his old sports-fanatic self. I like him better this way) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky Category:Stories